Forever and For Always
by flyinghearts
Summary: “Nothing. Now leave me alone.” I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm right where I had just cut myself. I gasped in pain and he immediately yanked up my sleeve.  I shut my eyes, I couldn’t look him in the eye now that he knew. TROYELLA! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

"Go away!" I screamed at the incessant boy behind the bathroom door. "I can take care of myself, Troy! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I looked down at the razor in my hand and made my decision.

"Gabriella, I didn't want to. I was just confused. Please come out, don't hurt yourself anymore." He pleaded. I could practically see the tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Troy." I said softly. "This will be the last time." Apparently Troy got what I was hinting at, because he began screaming his head off and punching the door.

"DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF! WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS!" Suddenly the pounding stopped. "Please Brie, I love you. I need you." His voice cracked. "You're my everything."

"Apparently not from what I saw last week!" I shot back, each word dripping with venom. I closed my eyes and my mind wandered back to that faithful day…

_FLASHBACK:_

_I wandered the halls wondering my boyfriend of 5 months had gone. I spotted Chad flirting with a cheerleader nearby…_

"_Hey Chad. Do you know where Troy is?" I asked, completely ignoring the cheerleader. " He promised he take me home today and I better catch him before I find him flirting with some girl." I joked._

_Before Chad could answer, we heard the distinct sound of Lillian Conner's voice around the corner. "What about your nerdy little girlfriend, Troy?" Both Chad and my eyes widened as we continued listening._

"_I was going to break up with her anyway… I'll deal with her tomorrow." I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was _HIS_ voice. My Troy. And that was when my heart shattered into a million pieces. I stormed around the corner with Chad in tow to see Troy and Lilian in a heated make-out session with Troy's hand traveling up her short skirt._

"_Troy?" I asked hoarsely, as though hoping it was an imposter. But no, as he turned I recognized him as the one and only Troy Bolton. That was when I lost it. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! WE ARE SO DONE YOU LYING BASTARD!" I burst into tears and turned on my heel to storm off down the hall. _

"_Brie! Wait, it's not what you think!" He called. I ignored him, and the following shouting match between Troy and Chad. I made a mental note to thank Chad later._

_As soon as I was free of the building, I began sprinting down the street towards my house. As soon as I entered my house, I collapsed to the floor sobbing, the heartbreak from earlier still setting in. " How could you Troy?! How could you hurt me like this? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!" I screamed hysterically to the empty house. Through my tears I spotted something shiny on the fireplace mantle. A razor._

_-_

_-_

_The second I entered the school, I was surrounded by gossip. Although it was juicy news, no one was surprised. Apparently Troy had cheated on every previous girlfriend he'd ever had and, of course, everyone had failed to mention it to me. People shot me sympathetic looks and exchanged knowing glances. But I didn't want their pity. All I wanted was to get through the day with out having someone notice the cuts covered by my gray sweater. That was all I wanted_

_After barely surviving morning classes, I steadied myself for what could possibly be the hardest part of the day……… Lunch. _

_I pushed open the heavy doors and steeled myself for whatever happened. The cafeteria went silent as I wove my way through the tables. My eyes sought out Taylor, hoping she would forgive me after what happened with Troy. Instead however, I noticed a certain blue eyed boy, the cause of all my pain. I inwardly cursed myself when I felt my stomach do a backflip at how perfect he looked. I glared at him as coldly as possible before setting my tray down in front of Taylor's. I then resigned myself to eating, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were still on me, pleading with me to turn around. I ignored the urges and ate my inedible lunch as quickly as possible, before making an inconspicuous exit to quietly cut myself in the bathroom._

_I exited the bathroom and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this to myself…" I said quietly._

"_Doing what?" I jumped and quickly hid the razor behind my back._

"_What do you want, Troy?" I hissed, not allowing myself to give into his ocean-like eyes._

"_What are you holding behind your back?" He asked, suspicion obvious in his voice. My heart began to race as I began to panic._

"_Nothing. Now leave me alone." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm right where I had just cut myself. I gasped in pain and he immediately yanked up my sleeve. I shut my eyes, I couldn't look him in the eye now that he knew._

"_G-Gabi… How could you do this?" He stammered. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes to see him staring at me with concern evident in his eyes._

"_You caused it, Troy." I snapped. "Stop acting like you care. Leave me alone." I yanked my arm out of his grasp and stormed out of the school, not caring I still had 3 classes left in the day._

_END FLASHBACK_

I opened my eyes and heard nothing on the other side of the door. "He must have left…" I thought.

"I guess he really didn't care." I let a single tear roll down my cheek. I held my arm out and steadied the razor, ready to die.

I yelped in surprise when someone began to once again pound on the door. "Gabi! You can't do this to yourself!" Taylor screamed. "You have your whole life ahead of you, you can't mess it up because of your asshole ex-boyfriend!"

I laughed. "You think it's all about Troy don't you." My voice rose to a scream. "Well not everything is about Troy! My mom has CANCER, Taylor! My dad left me when I was 2! My BEST FRIEND hates me! And to top it all off, MY BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME WITH A FUCKING CHEERLEADER!" I was hysterical now, but I continued to speak in a calm voice. "So I'm going to end it. Goodbye Tayl--"

"1, 2, 3!" Suddenly the bathroom door was knocked to the floor and the entire gang flooded into the bathroom. I burst into tears and before they could reach me, I slid the razor across my wrist. I heard Troy's voice one last time before I slid into darkness…

"I love you Gabi, forever and for always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is part 2. Everyone told me to make a second part, to not leave it on a cliffy, soooooo I thought "wat the heck". so here it is! Hope you like it.**

"Please Brie, we need you. Troy needs you. I need you." I heard Taylor's voice through the darkness. Her voice was hoarse from all the crying. "Gabriella, I never hated you. I never did, never will." I sat in the darkness and rolled my eyes. "That's a lie!!" I screamed to the emptiness. Of course, they didn't hear me.

I had heard them talk about me. As far as I know, I've been in a coma for about 4 weeks. I sighed as I listened to the steady beeping of what must be my heart monitor. And then I heard the deep sultry sound of Troy's voice…

"Hey Gabi. I just want you to know that I am so, so, SO sorry!" His voice broke as he continued. "I love you Gabi, please come back to us. I love you so much, I don't know what to do with myself when you're not here. Please… The doctors say that if you don't wake up in 2 weeks… that… that.." I heard him break down right next to me, and it killed me inside to not be able to comfort him. I felt him take my hand and kiss it before leaving the room.

"Hey Gabs. I just want you to know that I baked some of your favorite cookies for you. They're waiting for you… So hurry out of this! Come back to us Gabi!" I inwardly smiled at the sound of Zeke's voice. Zeke had always been the steadiest of our group; the one you came to with problems. My mind began to wander again…

_FLASHBACK:_

_I knocked on the glass door, tears streaming down my face. I hurried to wipe them before Zeke's mother answered. She sighed. "You're the second one today, dearie! Come, Zeke is in the kitchen."_

_I entered the kitchen to find Zeke fervently mixing batter at the kitchen island. He looked up and smiled sympathetically at me. He abandoned his dough and immediately led me to the couch to talk. "What's up Gabs?"_

"_My mom." I answered simply._

_He smiled sadly. "What happened?"_

"_We were yelling at each other about how I never spent time with her, because I spent all my time with Troy. And she.. She said she was glad she had cancer, be-because she w-wouldn't have to deal with m-me much longer." I finished, and wrapped my arms around my knees._

_He looked surprised. "Gabs, I doubt she meant that. In fact I know she didn't mean that. Your mother loves you!"_

_I sniffled and shook my head stubbornly. "You weren't there… It was just the way she said it. It was like she actually meant it." I suddenly broke down, letting all the tension and sadness from the morning out. "I don't want her to die, Zeke! Why does _MY_ mom of all people have to get cancer? She's such a good person!" I cried, tears pouring down my face. "I love her so much, and it hurts to see her in pain all the time. I can't handle this. I just want it to end! If it wasn't for Troy, I'd just crawl into a hole and die!"_

_Zeke held me and stroked my hair, whispering words of comfort in my ear. If I had looked up, I might have seen the tears on Zeke's face as well. "C'mon. There are chocolate chip cookies in the oven." He whispered. I nodded and allowed myself to be led into the kitchen._

_Six chocolate chip cookies later, I finally made my way towards the front door. I hugged Zeke and thanked him for the cookies before he whispered something in my ear._

"_Stay Strong, Gabs. You'll always be loved."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi…" Chad's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "You don't know how hard it is to see you like this. You're a fighter, I know you can pull out of this. I know this is only a speed bump in your life, and that you'll come out of this." His voice became soft as he took my hand. "Gabi, you have to pull through, for Troy. He is taking this harder than any of us. He thinks it's his fault you're like this. Please, I don't know what Troy would do if he lost you. If you can't come back for us, come back for Troy. We love you Gabs." That in itself, tore me apart.

"I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight for Troy. " I decided. But suddenly the black was overcoming. I was fighting to breathe. "NO! I HAVE TO FIGHT!" I screamed into the darkness. I suddenly heard the one thing I had been dreading. The steady beeping of my heart monitor was slowing…

I struggled. I pushed the boundaries of reality, I just HAD to open my eyes. I cried out in frustration. "Troy! Help me, please!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping it would wake my body. The beeping was getting slower. "NO!!" I screamed hysterically. I heard Taylor and Chad screaming as the beeping slowed to one steady monotone note. I cried hysterically, knowing this could be the end. "I am so stupid! Why did I have to try to end my life?" I heard the doctors rushing into the room before all sound was drowned out by that single note of the heart monitor. It was all I could hear, that single note representing the line between life and death.

And I choose life.

I felt myself burst back into reality, I could feel myself again, and I could hear a gentle steady beeping. "What the hell just happened?" Asked one of the doctors. I wearily opened my eyes to see the doctors huddled around my bed.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I broke the stunned silence. "Uhh… Hi?" Huge grins broke onto the doctors faces as they checked my status.

"Looks like you made it, Ms. Montez." Said one of the doctors with a huge smile on her face. One of the other doctors called my friends back into the room.

"OH MY GOD! GABRIELLA!" Taylor screeched as she ran into the room. She hugged me tightly, and despite not being able to breathe, I hugged her back. She wiped tears from her eyes as she just smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Taylor.." I began, but she cut me off.

"No you're not. But I know who is." She stepped to the side to reveal a crying Troy. I burst into tears on just seeing him, and he ran to the side of my bed.

"Shh… Don't cry baby." He said softly as he held me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "Please don't leave me again, Gabriella. I felt like there was… no reason to live, without you. I love you so much." He cried into my hair.

I hugged him tighter, and whispered, "I'm never leaving again Troy." My feelings began to get the best of me as I felt a lump rise in my voice. I kept trying to talk, but the fact that Troy was holding me again was just too much to handle. "I love you." I managed. He let go and cupped my chin in his hand.

"I love you too." He kissed me softly before holding me again. Suddenly we heard applause echoing through the room. We turned to see the gang and the doctors in tears.

I smiled through my tears, because I knew it would all be alright.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey every1! Thanx for the reviews, I hope you like the chapter! Review afterwards please! **

**In this chapter you see a different side of Gabriella. She's not as depressed, and this chapter isn't as deep as the others, but anyways hope you like it!**

"C'mon, Gabi. Just try it, I promise it's edible!" Coaxed my mom, referring to the mushy yellow goop on my tray, formally known as "Macaroni and Cheese".

I groaned and took a bite of the mush, and instantly spat it out right on my mom. "Omigosh mom, I am SO sorry!" I gasped as she wiped the macaroni off of her shoulder.

"It's alright, dear. Now eat, or I _will_ get angry!" She said as she stood and paced beside my bed.

It had really been nice having my mom around this past week. She had been gone for the past 7 weeks on business. I remembered when she arrived at the hospital a week after I woke up, I was mad at her for not coming home when she heard about my suicide attempt. I mean, hello? I get work is important, but how is it more important than coming to see your suicidal daughter?

_FLASHBACK:_

_I sighed as I sat back in my bed and read about Zac Efron in the magazine Sharpay had gotten me. Leave it to Sharpay to get me a magazine about hot guys! I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door._

"_Hey, Gabi…" She said softly and sat down next to my bed. I refused to look at her and pretended to continue to read. "Gabs, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. It's just, if I didn't stay, I wouldn't get the raise he promised me."_

_I looked up, prepared to snap when I gasped. "Mom… What happened t-to your h-hair?" I knew exactly what had happened to it, but I clung to the sliver of hope that she had shaved her head to become a Bruce Willis impersonator. But no such luck…_

"_Chemotherapy." She shuddered. "Chemo is not fun, let me tell you!" Me being on the emotional edge these last few days, I just burst into tears for the fifty millionth time that week. She was at my side in an instant, holding me and stroking my hair._

"_Why, Gabi? Why did you hurt yourself like this?" She whispered as though to herself._

"_Daddy left, you were never home AND you had cancer! My best friend told me she hated me and Troy was the only thing that was keeping me here. And then he CHEATED ON ME!" I ended with a scream, the hurt from seeing him and Lillian still fresh in my mind. "Mommy, he still hasn't told me why he cheated on me! Was I not good enough? Was he bored with me? Am I too ugly?" I cried onto my mom's shoulder, unaware of the blue-eyed boy standing at the door._

"_Oh, honey. I'm sure he was just confused. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes." She said smiling sadly at Troy over my head._

"_I hope so…" I said sadly as I let go of her. I turned and noticed Troy standing at the door. He looked at me with apologetic eyes before disappearing down the hall._

_END FLASHBACK_

And he hasn't visited me since. But enough about that.

"Mommy! When am I getting out of here?" I whined, sounding extremely immature.

"You can go anytime, sweetie." She said, now deeply involved in a People's magazine.

"Oh thank god!" I cried, tearing off the sheets and immediately dressing myself.

20 minutes later, I found myself in a familiar place… home. I smiled as I inhaled the familiar scent, and looked around. Everything looked the same as it had 7 weeks ago, except for, of course, the bathroom door; which was still lying on the floor. I sighed and ran up to my room. I jumped onto my bed, taking in the familiar surroundings. "I can't believe I wanted to leave all this…" I murmured.

"Yeah, me either." Said a voice from the doorway. I screamed and fell off the bed, landing painfully on my back. I blushed as I scrambled onto my feet to face a serious-looking Troy. He bit his lip before making his way to the bed. "I never told you why I kissed Lillian Conner…"

"Not to mention grabbed her ass!" I scoffed. I didn't like being a bitch to Troy, but I believe I was in the right, don't you?

I saw tears welling in his eyes at my comment and I immediately felt guilty. Stupid conscience!

"Right… Well, that afternoon I caught my dad," He closed his eyes, obviously pained to say this. "With another woman." I gasped. Jack Bolton? As in Troy's dad? Cheating on Laura Bolton?! I sat down next to troy and rubbed his back soothingly. He let tears fall as he continued. "I was just so confused, I didn't know what to do! Should I tell my mom? Should I tell my dad that I know?" He sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Troy, you should tell your mom. It's the right thing to do." I said softly as I kissed the top of his head. This was the second time I had ever seen Troy cry, and the first time I had ever had to comfort Troy; usually it was the other way around.

Suddenly he sat up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Gabriella, I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I know being confused isn't an excuse, but I really hope you can forgive for being such an idiot!" I let a sob escape my lips as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"All I wanted to know was why. You're forgiven." He snaked his arms around my waist and caught my lips with his, and I instantly deepened the kiss. We fell back onto the bed, before someone cleared their throat from the doorway. My mom shook her head as she continued down the hall. After an extremely awkward silence in which we were both blushing badly, we burst out laughing.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go tell my mom now. Thanks Gabi. I love you." He said as he opened my balcony doors and proceeded to climb down the tree. He had decided to avoid further embarrassment by avoiding my mother altogether.

I fell back onto the bed and smiled to myself. Although my life would never be perfect, it would always be worthwhile.

I woke up to strangled screams coming from down the hall. I glanced at the clock before tearing down the hall down to my mother's room. 2:45 am.

I entered the room to see my mother sitting at her desk, struggling to breathe. Her face was a pale greenish color and her eyes were wide. "Mom, what's wrong?!" I cried, trying to be heard above the screams.

"Gabriella… call… an… ambulance…" She managed before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

**Ooooh, what's gonna happen? Review, review, review! Okay so anyway, I've decided I'm going to try to get 10 reviews per chapter because a) I want reviews! And b) it'll give me time to write the chapters. So I have 19 reviews right now, so lets get to 29 before I update! Okay? Cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Here's the next chapter! Sorry, my chapters are kind of short. I'll try to make them longer in the future!**

What was taking so long? How is she? Is she even alive? Questions flew through my mind faster than the speed of light as I glared at the clock, willing it to go faster. It's incessant ticking was in my brain, and it was driving me crazy. I spotted a doctor approaching the waiting room; I Sat up and looked at him expectantly before he turned a corner and disappeared. I groaned loudly in frustration, earning me looks from the people around me.

"Ms. Montez?" I jumped up and walked up to the doctor. He peered down at his clipboard through his oversized glasses, and smiled. "Your mother is doing well at the moment. You may see her." He led me to her room, in which I burst into tears (Again) on seeing my mom.

"Mom… I was so scared." I sobbed. She frowned and held out her arms, into which I ran. "I can't lose you."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, even if it's just in your heart." She smiled sadly at me. I began to cry harder at the thought of losing her…. I just couldn't lose her. I lost my daddy; I'm not about to lose my mom without a fight.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I sat alone in my room, staring down the razor on my dresser. I couldn't, I wouldn't, cut myself again. My mom needed me to be strong, and how was cutting my self being strong? I didn't want to worry Troy if he saw the cuts, or have to live in constant fear of being discovered.

But, despite my fight, I stood, took the razor and let myself into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

We got many looks from the people around us as Troy and I arrived at school, hand in hand. Whispers flew around us like a whirlwind.

"They're back together?!"

"That girl is too ugly for Troy, why would he get back together with _her_?!"

"I heard she got an STD from him, so he felt bad and took her back. It also explains why she was gone for so long…"

"SHUTUP!! ALL OF YOU!" Troy roared, scaring the crap out of everyone in the vicinity. After a couple of seconds of stunned silence, people were talking and laughing with each other once again. "Sorry about that…" Said Troy, rubbing the back of his neck while he led me to the picnic table.

"It's fine…" I said quietly, avoiding his eyes as the gang surrounded us. Zeke must have noticed I had done something because he took me aside, promising Troy he would bring me back in a minute.

"Gabs, show me your arm." He said seriously. I held out my arm and bit my lip as he discovered the cuts. "Gabi!" He scolded quietly. "Why are you doing this again? Does it have to do with Troy? 'Cause if it does, I'm going to kick his sorry--"

"No Zeke, it's not Troy!" I said quickly. "It's my mom… Zeke, she's in the hospital. Again. I just don't know what to do anymore!" I said, getting frustrated just thinking about it. His eyes softened and he held my face in his hands, kissing my forehead.

"Gabs, your mother is a fighter, just like you. She'll win it over, I know it! I also know she wouldn't want you hurting yourself because of her illness. She loves you too much." He finished. He pulled me into a hug before we joined the rest of the group. Troy draped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head before continuing his argument with Jason about the authenticity of Carmen Elektra's boobs. I tuned them out, thinking about everything that had happened.

The doctors had called, telling me that my mom was no longer responding to treatment, and they were going to keep her in the hospital to observe. That had been a not-so-fun night with myself and that fucking razor. God, how I hated that razor; the way it hurt me. And yet, I loved how it relieved me of all the pain inside, as though the pressure built up inside finally had a place to escape. I fiddled with the sleeve of my sweatshirt, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. I looked up to see the whole gang watching me with worried expressions. "I'm fine!" I sputtered before the ground moved from under my feet, and the world went black.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

My eyes fluttered open and I suppressed a groan at my aching head. I turned to see Troy smiling softly at me, the sunlight from the window highlighting his features.

"Hey, Montez. Lost you there for a second." He said quietly. I smiled at him with effort before looking around.

"The nurses office?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Hey, I'll give you a lift home." Before I could get in a word, he had scooped me up bridal style and began to carry me out to his car. He gently set me in the passenger's side before jogging to the driver's seat and making his way out of the parking lot. We sat in a comfortable silence all the way to his house, me smiling like an idiot the whole way. Why? No idea.

"Troy, why are we at your house?"

He smiled down at me. "Your sleeping over. I figured you would need someone to help you out anyway, so I decided you're staying with me until your mom gets home." My smile was instantly wiped off my face and he sighed. "Yes, Zeke told me. But Gabs, it was important."

That definitely set me off. "Troy, I don't need you to watch me! I'm a big girl! Stop acting like I have a disability!" I yelled, all the while getting my self out of the car. I slammed the car door and set off running towards my house, tears streaming down my face. My head was pounding, and after a few blocks I stopped to breathe. Troy's car pulled up next to me, and he jumped out of the car. He pulled me into his arms and held me, just letting me cry out all my feelings.

"What happens when she's gone? What do I do then, live on the street? Sit in my empty house and grieve for her? Attempt suicide again?" I sobbed, soaking Troy's shirt. He didn't seem to mind. He held me close and stroked my hair, making me feel safe and protected; like everything was going to be okay. He carefully led me back to the car, and we made our way back to the house. By now it was dark, and Troy carried me, once again. He layed me in his bed before preparing to sleep on the floor.

"No…" I whispered sleepily. "Can you sleep with me?" I scooted over, making room for him on the bed. He didn't need to be told twice. He climbed in next to me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, before we both fell into a deep sleep.

**So lets get to 39 reviews. I love you guys, thanks so much for reading this story!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Sophdawg**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, so i didn't wait till i got 39 reviews, but i just wrote the next part of the story. so here it is anyway! review when your done please!**

I sat on the couch, preparing myself for another lonely night, when the phone rang. I jumped up, glad of something to distract me from my depression.

"Gabriella Montez?" He asked formally. I nodded dumbly, not realizing he couldn't see me. "Ms. Montez?" He repeated.

"Yes?"

"You have no idea how hard this is to say. But, since your mother no longer responds to treatment, there is nothing we can do. I suggest you stop by the hospital and say goodbye while you can." His voice was shaking; I could tell this was hard for him to tell me.

I felt numb, and I felt no pain. No tears came, and I could hear a ringing in my ears.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Montez…" He began before I hung up. I didn't want to deal with him. I blindly made my way to the couch and sat there, staring at the television screen.

Hours later, a knock on the door woke me from my reverie. I passed by the mirror on my way to the door. I was pale, and my eyes were bloodshot. There were tear streaks on my cheeks; I hadn't even realized I was crying. I hurried to wipe my tears before answering the door.

"Hey…" I said softly, avoiding his eyes. I was still so numb; so immune to the pain that would surely come later. I glanced at Troy to see him staring at me wide-eyed. He rose a hand to my face, and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Gabriella… What's wrong?!" He asked. When I didn't answer, he continued. "We're worried about you Gabs. Please tell me what's wrong! I love you…" He whispered the last 3 words. And then the real tears came.

I sank to the floor sobbing and screaming, refusing to believe my mom could be gone soon. Troy tried to hold me, but I pushed him away. I was alone for the first time, truly alone. I stood up abruptly, tears still streaming down my face. I was screaming in anguish as I searched for the razor. I had to end this, I wouldn't live without her. I spotted it on the dining table and I ran towards it before he caught me around the waist. I yelled of frustration, blindly throwing my fists, determined to hit him. I finally made contact with his face. He instantly let me go, staggering backwards in pain.

Suddenly, I realized what I had done. I ran to his side, all signs of hysteria gone now that I had hurt the one person I had left. "What's wrong with you?" He stammered, looking at me with wide eyes while holding his eye. I bit my lip before telling him about the phone call. He didn't try to hold me, for which I was glad. Instead he listened to me and watched me with concerned eyes. "Do you want to see her?" He whispered after a few minutes of silence. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I want to remember her the way she lived, not the way she died." He nodded sadly, before finally taking me into his arms.

It must have been hours we stayed like that; Troy stroking my hair while I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Eventually we both fell asleep, just holding each other on the dining room floor. We were awoken by the sound of the phone. Troy looked at me knowingly, and I nodded to him. He stood and strided over to the phone.

"Hello?……. She is unable to answer the phone at the moment……. Yes I will tell her….. Thank you……….. You too. Bye." He avoided my eyes as he stood in front of me. Tears filled my eyes at what he would say next.

"I'm sorry Gabi… She's gone."

"Dear, are you sure you want to go to school today?" Ms. Bolton watched me with concern etched across her face. I nodded.

"I need to be around my friends. They're all…. They're all I have left." Tears threatened to fall at that point. She nodded sympathetically before calling up to her youngest son.

"TROY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" She screeched. Minutes later, a freshly showered Troy emerged. He kissed his mom on the cheek and then kissed me softly before pulling me into a hug.

"Morning beautiful. How're you coping?" I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

It has been 3 weeks since my mom's death and I still cried myself to sleep every night. Today was going to be my first day of school, as well as my mom's funeral. A sob escaped my lips at the thought, and I found my self in Troy's arms. I relaxed into his touch and sighed. As much as I loved being held by Troy, I still would miss my mother's loving smile, her comforting hug. It would never be the same.

I have been staying at the Bolton's since her death. No doubt the school already knows of her death, and I wasn't one who wanted pity. So, I have been avoiding school for the last few weeks. But it was time to face my friends… It would have to be done sooner or later.

"Here we are again…" Said Troy, his eyes scanning the student that were milling in and out of the school. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I prepared myself to go into the school. I turned to see Troy watching me with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I questioned.

"You're awfully cute when you're nervous." He said simply, grinning wider. I burst out laughing and playfully hit him on the arm. I was smiling for the first time since….. You know. We just smiled at each other for a few seconds before getting out of the car. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath as I looked at the school.

The second we stepped into the school, I found my self being hugged by at least 5 different people. Even Chad kissed me on the cheek. "Gabi, I'm so sorry…" Taylor breathed. I laughed inwardly; I knew they'd bring it up, but not this fast! I shook my head at her.

"I'm not. Now that I think about it, I was being selfish. She shouldn't have to live and be in pain just because I'm a selfish daughter." I said, more to convince myself than her. Taylor smiled sadly and nodded.

"I understand." RINGGGGGGG!!! "Crap, Gabs and I have classes across the school!" She panicked. I laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hall.

"Bye Troy! I love you!" I called over my shoulder. For the first time in so long, I was happy. And I knew my mom was happy for me as well, wherever she was.

**hmmmmm the funeral is this afternoon. what will happen?** '**kay, so we're at 36 reviews. Let's get to 46 before I update! I love you guys, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are not going to like me for this chapter! lol enjoy...**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Troy asks, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. We were standing in front of the mirror, gazing down at our sad, darkly-clad reflections. I looked at him sharply.

"You think I shouldn't go to my own mother's funeral?" I asked angrily, turning in his grasp so my fuming face was inches from his. I saw hurt flash in his eyes before he answered.

"No Gabi! I didn't mean for it to come out like that… I mean, do you think you'll be okay?" I sighed. I didn't want to take out my anger on Troy, but he was just the closest target. I snaked my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Troy. It's just… I can't believe she's gone. She's gone forever, and I'll never be able to hold her, or k-kiss her, or tell her how m-much I loved her--" I rambled, tears spilling from my eyes. He held me tighter and kissed my head.

"She knows how much you love her, G." He whispered into my hair, barely audible. I drew back my head and kissed him softly, as if thanking him. We broke apart and we rested our foreheads against the other's. I inhaled his scent, hoping just the memory of it would help me through the evening.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The wind blew my hair around my face, giving me sense of strength. I barely listened to the people who claimed to know my mother, talk about her as though they were best friends. No one knew her like I had. No one else saw the depression she went through after her diagnosis. No one else heard her sobs in the middle of the night. No one else really remembered the last time she had laughed…. But I did. And it hurts like hell to have to say goodbye.

I vaguely heard someone call my name, and I turned to see everyone staring at me expectantly. I looked at Troy pleadingly, and he gave a reassuring smile. I drew in a shaky breath before making my towards the podium. I stared out at the expectant faces, feeling none of my old stage fright. So much had changed since her diagnosis… It had been the day my life changed for the worse.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, before bursting into tears. I fell to the floor sobbing in anguish. I was shaking my head frantically, as though telling them they were wrong; my mom wasn't dead. I somehow expected it to all be a dream, and I would wake to find my mom smiling down at me. But it wasn't a dream; My mom was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried and tried, but I couldn't help her.

I felt Troy's strong arms around me, and I sobbed harder into them. We sat there, in front of a stunned audience, sitting on the cold, wet grass sobbing together. I felt Troy's strong arms scoop me up bridal style, and he then carried me to his car. We sat in the car together for hours, just holding each other in silence.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Oh, how I wanted to go across the hall to Troy. I closed my eyes briefly before returning my gaze to the crack in the ceiling. _I can't depend on him, I can't be too much trouble _I told myself. I was slowly pushing everyone away, and I knew it Better I got hurt than them getting hurt worse if I decided to go through with my plan.

I was hardly on speaking terms with Zeke, even. Even Zeke had given up in his attempts to talk to me. I wandered the halls of East High aimlessly, without a purpose. I would find myself sitting up in our secret spot for hours before returning to what classes I had left. I felt like a ghost still stuck among the living. A crow among sparrows. Although I had promised myself I wouldn't do it, I was slowly pushing Troy away as well. In class he would flash me sorrowful looks… And I couldn't help but return them I missed him, I missed us.

Because I had ended our relationship for real.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Gabi?" Troy said, poking his head into the guest room. I nodded to him and the rest of his body came into sight._

_I suddenly found the floor very interesting. After an awkward silence I looked up to see him smiling sadly at me._

"_I think we should break up." I blurted and slapped my hand over my mouth. His smile was wiped off his face and his eyes widened._

"_What? Why?!" He asked loudly. I shook my head at him. This hurt so badly to do. But it was for the better, if my plan was going to work. Tears began to fall as I answered him._

"_I love you Troy…. But this is too much to handle. I can't handle my mom's death and my boyfriend at the same time." I saw his eyes were glistening with tears as he nodded. He really was my soul mate, only my real soul mate could understand why I was doing this._

"_I love you…" He said sadly before shuffling out of the room. The second the door closed I was in tears. I curled up into a fetal position and cried myself to sleep. Little did I know, Troy was doing the same thing._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I love you too." I whispered to the empty room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_I'm sorry Troy. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay when she had to go. I love you…. Forever and for always._

_Xoxo_

_Gabi_

My hand shook as I wrote the note. The plan was finally in action. I shakily set it on the dresser before

letting myself into the bathroom one last time, razor in hand.

**For the record I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen. LOL. so yeah... wer at 48 reviews. lets get to 58 before u find out wat happens! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow-- you guys got a bit mad! But no… how could you think I would kill Gabi?! She's my main character! Lol… anyways heres the next chapter.**

* * *

_Why can't I do it? What's wrong with me? _I stared at the razor in my hand. Every time I put it up to my wrist, my hand would begin to shake uncontrollably, leaving me to set down the razor until I calmed down. I had now done this 5 times. I shook my head before putting it up to my wrist again.

"Gabi? Gabriella?" A voice came from the doorway. Zeke. _Dammit, I forgot to lock the door! _I stood there, rooted to the spot. The door slowly creaked open, and Zeke came into view. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like years. "Gabs, what are you doing with that razor?" He said slowly.

I began to tear up at the fact Zeke was disappointed in me. I threw the razor into the sink and sunk down the bathroom wall, hiding my head in my hands so I wouldn't have to see his expression.

"I couldn't do it." I said flatly. "So stop worrying about me and leave me alone." I looked up to see a concerned Zeke. He opened his mouth to say something before we heard a loud rapping noise from my room. He briefly walked out of the room, and returned with a crying Troy. I shot up, completely forgetting about my suicide attempt.

"I'll leave you guys alone…" Said Zeke softly before walking out of the room. I embraced Troy and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Oh baby… Shh, it'll all be alright. Babe, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and buried his face into my neck. I led him over to the bed before cupping his chin so he would have to look at me.

"Troy. Tell me what's wrong." He sighed and gently took his head from my hand. He played with his hands before finally speaking.

"I told my mom." He began softly. "At first she didn't believe me…"

_FLASHBACK_

_**Troy's POV**_

_I couldn't even look my dad in the eye anymore. It was just too much. I had been avoiding him for the last few days, averting my eyes whenever I passed him in the halls. I was afraid the second I looked at him, I would crack from the fact that my own father was cheating on my mother. _

_I stared up at the ceiling, contemplating what to do. I could let my mom believe her marriage wasn't a lie, and let her be happy… Or I could tell her my dad was with another woman and she'd be depressed for months, not to mention it would be the end of our so-called family. Of course, I shouldn't be complaining. Gabriella doesn't even have a family anymore, and yet here I am complaining about mine. I sighed as I made my decision, before heading downstairs to tell her the truth._

"_Mom?" I asked meekly, dreading what I was about to do. She was busy washing the dishes in the kitchen when I found her._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Mom, I can't take this anymore." I said, ready to burst. "Dad is cheating on you." She turned to stare at me before bursting out laughing._

"_Okay hon, as hilarious as that is… That is not something to joke about. That is a very serious accusation." She said, all the while adjusting her skirt. I stood up and silently motioned for her to follow me. _

_I led her out to my car and I drove her to the school. We silently passed though the hallways, neither of us saying a word. I was impressed that she so willingly came along. We finally stopped In front of his office. _

"_Ladies first…" I said softly. Her eyes widened at the noises coming from within the room. She slowly creaked open the door to find… _

"_JACK? WHO THE HELL IS THIS?! WE ARE SO OVER YOU BASTARD!" I winced at her choice of words, for they brought a certain sense of déjà vu. I had no intention looking any further in the room, afraid of what he might see. Moments later, a certain shirtless father of mine came running out of the office, and ran after my mom. I let my tears fall. _This is the end of my family. _I thought. I ran out to my car, and began to make my way over to Gabi's._

_END FLASHBACK_

**Gabi's POV**

I held him tighter as he finished his story. He had been there for me, I needed to be there for him. He looked up at me and smiled through his tears.

"Does this mean you'll take me back?" He asked hopefully. I sighed. Of course I wanted to take him back but…

"I'm so sorry, Troy. But I just can't… I can't…" I said softly, looking at him pleadingly. He shook his head and stood up.

"I need to get home." He said firmly, avoiding my gaze.

"Troy--" He shook his head before climbing out over my balcony and down the tree. I sat down on my bed and sighed.

-

-

Troy avoided each other after that incident. Unfortunately, I still had to live at the Bolton's with Troy and his still grieving mother. Apparently Troy's father had gone to live with his lover for now. Troy moped around his house all the time, and it was paining both of us to see each other everyday. We both spent most of our time locked away in our separate rooms, me crying silently for my mother and my relationship with Troy, him doing god-knows-what.

I was walking down the hallway, still depressed, when I heard a sob from Mrs. Bolton's room. I silently poked my head into her room to see her curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. I made my way to the bed and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but relaxed when she saw who it was. I smiled sadly at her… She reminded me so much of my mom. She sat up and furiously wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly. I gave her a hug, and gave her a piece of advice that I got from a friend.

"Stay strong, you'll always be loved." I left her there to her thoughts.

* * *

** REVIEW!!!! lol... yeah so wer at 63 reviews lets get to 73 before i update: thanx for the awesome reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**i decided i couldn't wait for 10 reviews, you lucky people. lol! here's the next chapter. i kindof think this chapter is crap, but hey, you might like it!  
**

* * *

As I exited the room, I saw Troy in the darkening hallway, his cobalt eyes shining. 

"Gabi…" He breathed. I bit my lip before answering, resisting the urge to just throw my arms around him and kiss him.

"Yes, Troy?" I asked, a little sultrier than intended.

"I'm sorry. " He said simply before turning on his heel and walking into his dark room. _Sorry for what? _I wondered. I stood there for awhile, pondering what had just happened. _Sorry that I broke up with him? Sorry that my mom died? Sorry I cut myself? Sorry for what?! _It must have been something over an hour I stood there, before being awakened from my reverie by a voice in the dark.

"You alright dear?" My heart skipped a beat, for the voice sounded exactly like my mom's. But when I realized it was just Mrs. Bolton, a tear slid down my cheek. _I'll never hear her voice again, and I'm just going to have to deal with it. _I felt a hand wipe away my tears, and looked up to see Troy and his mother watching me. My lip quivered at the concern they were showing me, and a fresh set of tears were threatening to fall. In one quick stride, Troy was holding me, letting me cry softly into his chest.

"It hurts so damn much, Troy! Why do you get a mother when I don't? Why does Taylor get a father when mine left?" I cried, not caring how immature that sounded. "It was such a short time ago that she was telling me to eat the gross hospital food! And you know what? I spit it out on her! I should have just eaten the damn food. For god's sake, she died a week later! And I had to go spit mac and cheese out on her before she died!" I was rambling now, but once again, I didn't care.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I continued. "And you know what else, Troy? She was on her death bed and I never visited her. She must have thought I didn't care, because her only daughter didn't want to see her before she died. I am such a horrible daughter, Troy! I didn't deserve her! I deserve nothing, I didn't deserve her, I don't deserve Taylor, and I don't deserve you." **(A/N hmm... perhaps an insight into why she dumped Troy?)** Troy gently picked me up and carried me into his room, not before kissing his mother goodnight. He gently set me down in his bed before climbing in after me.

He held me close to him, softly stroking my hair as I cried myself to sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of This Is Why I'm Hot by Mims. She felt Troy unwrap his arms from her waist and tiredly hit the snooze button.

"Nice alarm." I giggled. His eyes were still closed, but a small smile lit up his face. He buried his face into my back before answering.

"And that… Is why I'm hot." He said, his voice slightly muffled. I giggled again before carefully rolling out of his arms and onto my feet next to the bed. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. I smiled happily at him; I felt so much happier now that I had let out all my feelings. If I had to say one thing Troy taught me, it was not to keep things bottled up.

After showering and dressing, I headed downstairs to the fresh pile of pancakes.

"That looks delicious, Laura." I told her before digging into ym pile of pancakes.

"Soo… What happened last night that is making you so cheerful this morning?" She asked. Catching her drift, I choked on my orange juice.

"What?!" I sputtered. "Laura, we didn't do anyth--" She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry dear. I was kidding. But I do have a serious question for you… Are you and my son back together?" I closed my eyes briefly before slowly shaking my head.

"Dear, I know this whole situation is tough on you. But, don't take this the wrong way, Troy has been sensitive since the breakup. I'd appreciate it if you would stop toying with his feelings." She said. I was surprised at the harshness of her words, but I knew they were true.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I guess… I just needed comfort… Without being tied down. I kindof feel like if I get tied down, something will happen that just ruins it all." I put my face in my hands, the cheeriness of the morning gone. She nodded understandingly before tending to the bacon on the stove. I shoveled down the last of my pancakes before grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I rolled the locket around in my fingers, trying to figure a way to open it. I was in a playground a couple blocks away from Troy's house and I was currently sitting on a swing, when I had found a locket buried in the woodchips. It had an intricate carving of leaves and vines on the gold surface, with L H + J R on the front. Finally I found a tiny lever, and carefully pushed it open.

I couldn't help but let out a little "Aww" at the picture inside. I was a picture of a teenage boy and girl kissing. I had to admit, they were a cute couple. _Not as cute as Troy and I, though! _I thought subconsciously. I mentally cursed myself for my thought.

"As Troy and I _were._" I told myself firmly. I tucked the locket into my pocket before returning to the sidewalk.

--2 hours later--

I checked my watch and yelped. I had been walking for hours! It was when I looked around that I realized I had no idea where I was. It was only 12, so I had plenty of time. I inhaled deeply before turning on the spot and heading back where I had come from.

After another two hours of walking, I finally recognized the street as the one Taylor lived on. I casually knocked on her front door. A man who looked in his fifty's answered. He was very tall, dark-skinned, and looked like he must have been extremely handsome as a young man.

"Can I help you?" He asked in an annoyed tone. I nodded nervously.

"Is Taylor there?" He sighed irritably before opening the screen door and letting me in. I climbed the humongous staircase before reaching Taylor's room. When I found her, she was laying upside down, half on the bed and half on the floor, reading a textbook. She looked up at me, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Hey Gabs. You didn't by any chance, run into Derik , did you?" I nodded.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just an asshole." I was surprised by her bluntness and word choice, but I brushed it off. I sat on the end of her bed, and grabbed a magazine to flip through. We were settling into a comfortable silence, when my phone rang.

"Hello?…. Oh, hi…. WHAT?! BUT I CAN'T!!" I furiously hung up, and then burst into tears. Taylor rushed to my side.

"Gabs, what happened? Who was that?" She asked.

"Taylor… I… She said… Oh Taylor, I have to move to Maine to live with my aunt!"

* * *

**cmon guys, lets get to 77 before i update! deal? deal. anyways, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. so sad that story is ending!  
**

**love ya,**

** Sophdawg**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are going to kill me. **

* * *

I hid my head in my hands and slid down the wall. _I can't leave Troy and Taylor, they're all I have left! _I felt the tears begin slowly, until they turned into a waterfall. I felt Taylor wrap her arms around me, and I sobbed into her shoulder. Taylor patted my back awkwardly; it was obvious she had no idea what to do. That was the difference between her and Troy, Troy was used to my little breakdowns.

"Taylor, dinner's read-- Gabriella? What's wrong sweetie?" I turned to see Mia McKessie watching me from the door. I buried my head deeper into my arms, avoiding the question.

"She's moving, momma! Her social worker is making her!" Taylor said, wondering how anyone could do this to me. Mia pursed her lips before sitting on the bed next to where Taylor and I were situated on the floor.

"How could they do this after all you've been through?! Taking you away from the closest thing you have to a family!" She stated angrily. She put a warm hand on my arm and smiled sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, hon. You don't deserve this, you don't deserve any of this pain." I attempted a smile, but instead ended up crying harder.

"When are you leaving?" Taylor asked.

"Tomorrow." I said sadly, shaking my head. How I wished it was all just a bad dream, but it was all too real. Sitting up and taking my phone from my purse, I proceeded to dial Troy.

"Hey this is Troy, aka Freaky Call Back Boy. Leave a message!" BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP I groaned loudly and threw my phone back into my purse.

"This sucks ass." I said, completely forgetting Mia was in the room. Lucky for me, she wasn't paying too much attention to me. Instead she was comforting a trembling Taylor. I sped to her bedside, wondering what's wrong.

"Gabs, you're the best friend I've ever had. You can't leave me here. Not with Sharpay! You're the only person who stops me from strangling the girl! And what about when I have problems with Chad? And I can't run to your house in the night. We can't stay up all night together studying, or talking about guys. You're my best friend, Gabriella! Don't leave me here." A few tears had escaped by the end of her speech. I was speechless. I never knew how much I had meant to Taylor. Why couldn't these people see what was happening to me? My mom dies, my boyfriend cheats on me, and now I have to leave my best friend and the place that changed my life.

I was leaving Albuquerque for good.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of it all. I had called troy at least 20 times, literally, and he had yet to answer. _Is he mad at me? What did I do wrong? _I pondered the reasons why he didn't pick up. Troy _always _picked up. It was just in his nature. What could he possibly be doing that was so much more important than his girlfriend that was moving? _Okay, that sounded pretty conceited. _There were so many thoughts running through my head, so many times I was remembering.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Troy!" I giggled as he swung me around in circles by my waist. He finally let me go and I stumbled out of his grasp. The ground seemed to come from under me and I felt myself be caught by strong arms._

"_Dizzy much?" Troy grinned down at me as he set me on my feet. I smiled sweetly at him and sat down on our picnic blanket to stop my spinning head. I took a bite of one of Troy's signature peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before sighing contentedly. Troy took a seat next to me and pulled me into his lap. I giggled as he buried his head in my hair and kissed my neck. Suddenly I saw something that made me push myself off of him and stand up quickly. He looked up at me, confused and hurt. Pointing, I showed him our mother's watching from a distance away. They each gave a cute little wave before returning to their chat._

_Troy and I were, by now, a deep shade of red. "I think we should clean up…" He mumbled before clamoring up and stuffing food back into the picnic basket. I nodded as a comfortable silence settled over us._

_After cleaning up our site, we walked hand in hand down the sidewalk in the park. When we passed the playground, Troy suddenly began jumping up and down like a young child. "C'mon Gabs, let's go on the slide!" I laughed at his eagerness and agreed. Laughing and having a good time, we went down the slides multiple times. _

_On the last time however, Troy stopped in the middle of the slide, resulting in me crashing into him, sending us both off the slide. When I opened my eyes, I found myself with Troy on top of me, staring down at me with his ocean-like eyes. He slowly leaned down, and I felt my eyes flutter closed. And then it happened. His lips were on mine for the first time, and it felt so right. It was a soft, simple kiss… And yet it had so much meaning. He drew away and rested his forehead on mine._

"_I love you." I murmured before I even realized what I said. My eyes widened, and I struggled to get up. He held me in place firmly, and smiled down at me. He lowered his head so that his mouth was by my ear and whispered, _

"_I love you too."_

_END FLASHBACK_

**Troy's POV**

I felt sweat drip off my forehead as I dribbled up the court. I faked a left past Chad, and found myself scoring another basket. I called for a break and jogged over to my bag. _30 missed calls?! _I thought to myself as I flipped open the phone. All of them were from Gabi. I decided to open one of the voicemails I left.

"Hey Troy, It's Gabi again. I just want you to know that I'm moving today. Please see me before I have to go… You know where to find me. I love you so much… Bye Troy." I gasped and dropped the phone, not caring that a large crack appeared on the back. I took off sprinting out of the gym, leaving behind a very sweaty and confused Chad and Zeke.

**Gabi's POV**

I loaded the last of my things into the black car, tears pouring silently down my face. He hadn't come. I closed the trunk and leaned against it, covering my face with my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Sarah, my social worker. I smiled tiredly at her before letting her lead me into the car. The door closed and I twisted into my seat so I could watch my house disappear. Instead, I saw Troy run up the road. When he caught sight of the car, he just stood there. His figure was slowly sinking into the distance…

"I love you, Troy. Forever and for always." I whispered, as Troy and my house disappeared from view.

* * *

**And there it is. the end of the story. ah well... should i do a sequal? **


	10. Epilogue

OMG! I finally wrote the epilogue! I really hope you guys like it.

* * *

Every Albuquerque house that was seen, every familiar thing that was passed, every smiling person that she recognized, was breaking my heart. I silently stared out the darkened window, refusing to talk, for fear it would cause myself to break down in sobs. 

Who did they think they were, taking me from everything I loved? Taking me from the spirit of my mother?

Taking me from Troy?

Tears pricked my eyes at just the thought of Troy. My heart broke at just the fact that I wouldn't be able to kiss him, or touch him, or have that wonderful feeling of being in his arms; like everything was going to be okay. It was that blissful feeling of wrapping my arms around his muscular torso, breathing in his soft scent, that kept me going. I was going to miss him so much.

Did they honestly think that this was the best thing for me? At this point I might as well go and die. A small smile played across my lips as I pictured the scene.

_Gabriella, wrenching open the door of the moving car, turned and smiled at her shocked social worker. "You ruined my life, so now I'm going to ruin your career. Bye now!"_

I laughed grimly, earning me a curious look from the woman afore mentioned.

It sickened me how my life was such a medley of wrong turns, tragic endings. Didn't I deserve a fairytale ending as much as the next girl?

Rain had begun to fall from the darkened sky as I turned my gaze to my clasped hands. I could feel Sarah's anxious eyes on me, and if anything, it only made me feel worse.

The 'Now Leaving Albuquerque' sign caught my eye, causing tears to prick my eyes. I was really leaving, leaving everything that had saved me. Leaving Troy.

_FLASHBACK_

_I tapped my pencil impatiently on the wooden desk; I was going insane with apprehension. Troy told me he was going to ask the girl he liked to the dance today, and I really wanted to know who she was. I mean, come on! He was my best friend and he didn't even tell me who he liked? What's wrong with this picture?_

_But, despite my utter need to kick him repeatedly until he told me, I had stayed calm and told him I'd wait until he asked. Then I could kick her ass. Wait, what?! _

_Okay, ignore me. Anyways, so I was tapping my pencil repeatedly in some weird pattern, if you could call it that, until I felt a warm hand clamp over mine. I looked over in surprise, and nearly jumped out of my seat when I was met with those electric blue eyes. Seriously, eyes that blue should be illegal. Actually, maybe not, they look really hot on Troy. Okay, what the hell am I saying?_

_Troy smiled weirdly at me and carefully let my hand go, as though afraid I might start tapping again. Grinning sheepishly, I withdrew my hand and set it in my lap._

"_So." I whispered. "Who is it?" Troy shook his head at me and grinned._

"_I'm. Not. Telling. You." He said slowly. I rolled my eyes and watched him as he turned back to the teacher. I loved the way his hair fell in his blue eyes, the way he cocked his head to the side when he was confused. Okay, I am truly going insane. I don't like Troy. Not now, not ever. Even when he looked SO good in that swimsuit yesterday at the pool, or when he acts so thoughtful and caring when I'm down. Or when--_

_Oh god. I like him. At this thought, I brought my hand up and started repeatedly hitting myself in the head, until I realized that everyone in the class, including the teacher and Troy, was watching me. I paused in my actions and slowly lowered my hand to the desk._

_Anyways, it's not like it matters that I like him. He likes someone else, he told me that. And there is nothing I can do about it!_

"_You okay?"_

_See, there he goes again. Acting all sensitive and caring. Ugh, if he doesn't stop this soon, I'm just going to kiss him involuntarily. And that would NOT turn out well. I turned to Troy, smiling and nodding, all the while screaming in my mind, 'NO! I AM NOT OKAY! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!' But of course, I could never tell him that. That would be like, the end of our friendship, and I value it way too much to go and screw it up like that. So no, I am never EVER going to tell him. End of story. Deal with it._

"_Troy. It's your turn." My attention turned to the front of the class as Troy made his way to the projector to make his presentation on how he interpreted Romeo and Juliet._

"_So, I just came up with a few words to describe how I felt about the book." Troy flipped to the first screen._

_**T**ense_

_**R**omantic_

_**O**utstanding_

_**Y**outhful_

_I looked at the screen with a raised eyebrow. Just like Troy to somehow incorporate himself into the presentation. He grinned stupidly at me as I just rolled my eyes and laughed._

_**L**ively_

_**O**verestimated_

_**V**ery good read_

_**E**xcellent_

_**S**ensational_

_I narrowed my eyes and looked at Troy questioningly. Was this his way of telling me who he liked? Because it would be so much easier for both the girl and me if he just came out and told us. Despite my anger at him for being stupid, I anticipated the next slide._

_**G**lorious_

_**A**ged_

_**B**eloved book_

_**I**ntense_

_I stared at the screen, wondering if I had read it right. The entire class turned to look at me, and I looked up at Troy. He was looking anywhere but my face as he flipped to the next slide._

_**Gabi, will you be my Juliet and go to the dance with me?**_

_I stared open-mouthed at the screen. Was this really happening? Was I dreaming? Apparently Troy took my silence as a no, because he silently returned to his seat, leaving an awkward silence lingering in the classroom. He wouldn't look at me as he slid into his seat, and I tried anything to get his attention. He just wouldn't look at me._

_Finally, I decided on something that HAD to get his attention. I grabbed his head, turned him towards me, and kissed him. Did I do this in the middle of class? Yes. Was the entire class staring? Yep. Am I insane? Definitely. But that didn't stop me. I just kissed him hard on the mouth right there in the middle of class._

"_That would be a yes." I whispered as we broke apart. He grinned at me before kissing me again._

_END FLASHBACK_

I wouldn't leave him. I couldn't leave him. He was my everything.

Sarah gave me a bright smile as we neared the Albuquerque airport, and when I saw that, it was the last straw. I just broke down right there in the car. Kicking and screaming for them to turn around, I began repeatedly trying to hit Sarah. Luckily for her, I was too blinded by my tear to actually hit her.

All I could hear were the screams of Sarah as we plunged into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open as I found myself in a familiar place; the hospital. I sighed in relief as I leaned back against my pillow, smiling about the fact that I would HAVE to stay in Albuquerque now.

Suddenly, it occurred to me what had happened. I had made us get in a car accident, because I wanted to go home. Sarah could be dead for all I knew, and it was all my fault. Guilt washed over me as I thought about it. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so selfish? Surely my mom would hate me now, wherever she was. The clock ticking and the heart monitor beeping were the only sounds in the room, and the silence of it was overwhelming. I could feel tears coming to my eyes as I thought about it. Was it possible? Was it possible that I had killed Sarah or the driver?

Finally, a doctor happened into my room, and I immediately began bombarding them with questions. "What happened to the other two? Are they okay? What about Sarah? Or the driver?"

The doctor looked at me with a weak smile. "I'm afraid Sarah didn't make it. The driver is still here in the hospital, he is doing well." She gave me a small nod before leaving the room.

I stared in shock at where the doctor had once stood before bursting into tears. I ripped out the IV and immediately dressed myself. I was so overwhelmed by the whole thing, I couldn't stand it. Everything was wrong. All I had wanted was to get back to Troy, and I ended up killing someone.

Barely able to see through my uncontrollable tears and guilt, I ran through the hospital, screaming in agony. People from inside the rooms watched me curiously, wondering what had happened that made me so upset. I ignored them. They meant nothing to me.

Upon entering the waiting room, I saw Troy; and I collapsed onto the ground. Everything was wrong. This wasn't how we were supposed to be united, not when someone got killed because of me. I felt his arms around me as he held me close and whispered sweet soothing thing in my ear as he had so many times before.

This was all wrong.

I cried into Troy's chest for what must have been hours.

"I did it." I whispered to Troy finally. He looked at me in confusion. "She died. It's my fault." Realization dawned on him, and he only held me tighter. The guilt was so overwhelming.

Sarah must have had a family, or maybe kids. Or a boyfriend. And I just ripped her away from them because I wanted to go home. It wasn't her fault I was being taken away, she was just doing her job!

"I want to kill myself." I murmured. I felt him shake his head, and rub my back soothingly. "I killed her, I'm perfectly capable of killing myself."

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself. Don't blame yourself." He said softly. I could feel his tears on my scalp, and just the thought of Troy crying made me cry harder.

This was all wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy held me in his arms as we lay there in his bed. My crying had stopped hours ago, and now I was just trembling beneath Troy's muscular arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the silence. "I'm sorry for being a burden. For not coming back without killing someone. For not being a better girlfriend. I really am." Tears pricked my eyes yet again, and my voice started to crack. Troy smiled sadly at me and held me against his chest.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just happy your in my arms again." He whispered back and kissed the top of my head. Sniffling, I slowly released myself from his grasp and told him I was going to get water. After trudging downstairs and grabbing a glass, I felt someone tap me gently on the shoulder. I slowly turned around just to be engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Bolton.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this, dear." She told me. "But I have some good news."

I looked at her curiously, all traces of Sarah gone from my mind. "Your birthday is next month?" Mrs. Bolton asked me. I nodded. "Well, I asked the social services and they told me you could stay with us until your turn 18! Won't that be great?" I smiled sadly at her and looked down.

"I think… That I can't stay here. There are too many memories." I told her, my heart sinking with every word that left my mouth. What is wrong with me? I killed someone in trying to get back here, and now I'm trying to leave?

Surprisingly, Mrs. Bolton nodded understandingly. "I knew you were going to say that. I already have a friend out in Arizona that's willing to take you in until you turn 18." I smiled to myself and gave Mrs. Bolton a hug. I felt her tentatively hug me back before I let go and went to go pack my stuff. "I guess she's leaving my boy again." Said Mrs. Bolton sadly, shaking her head and walking to her room.

"Troy?" I asked in a small voice as I reentered the room. Troy grunted in reply without lifting his head from the pillow. "Um, I just wanted to tell you… I'm going to leave Albuquerque tomorrow. I'm going to live in Arizona."

That definitely got his attention. Troy's head shot up and he stared at me warily. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm going to Arizona." I repeated.

"Why?" Troy choked out, staring at me with wide eyes. "You just got here." I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"Too many memories." I whispered, more to myself than to Troy. He just stared at me.

"Get out." He said finally. I let out a choked sob before turning and leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand. What did I do? Why is he so mad?"

"Gee. I wonder." Scoffed Taylor. We were sitting on the floor in her room talking about what had happened earlier. She was attempting to talk me out of leaving, but her tactics were no better than Troy's.

"I know, I know. It's just, why does he have to do this when I need him most?" Taylor smiled at me sympathetically and looked down.

"You hurt him. He wants to be together with you, but he thinks you don't want that."

I was so frustrated at the point. I loved Troy with all my heart, but I just couldn't stay here. It was too hard to be surrounded everyday by memories of my mom, and what I had done to Sarah and her family. Too much was here. I was still over whelm with guilt about the whole thing, and it really was killing me from the inside out. I just didn't know what to do anymore, and Troy certainly wasn't helping.

"I guess I'll just go tomorrow then. I'll call you as soon as I get there." I promised Taylor, standing up. She stood too and wrapped me in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. "Bye, Taylor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned against the cool car door, feeling a sense of dejavu. Yet again, he hadn't come. It had just been Mrs. Bolton showing me off.

"Stay strong, dear. You'll always be loved." Mrs. Bolton whispered in my ear. I smiled gratefully at her before getting in the car. The driver gave me a tentative smile and asked me if I was ready. I nodded.

Here I was again, leaving everything behind. Leaving Taylor. Chad. Kelsi. Jason. Zeke. Ryan. Sharpay.

Troy.

My mom.

I licked my dry lips and tried to ignore the tears that were springing to my eyes, not entirely because I was leaving, but because I was the one who wanted to leave. They would probably all hate me now, because I chose to leave them. I was already regretting my choice.

Suddenly, the driver shouted, "Holy shit!" And stepped on the brakes hard. Through the glass I could see Troy waving and shouting in front of the car. Screaming for the driver to stop, I was ridden with terror.

But it was too late. The car just rolled right into him, right into his middle, sending him out of sight below the hood.

"TROY!" I screamed hysterically, pushing open the door. And there, lying on the pavement, was Troy. "Troy, baby, please be okay." I whispered to myself as I rushed over to him, setting his head in my lap. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Shit! That fucking hurt!" He groaned, standing up. Upon seeing me, he suddenly forgot about his pain and engulfed me in a hug.

"Troy! Why were you standing in front of a moving car?!" I asked my eyes still wide from the whole incident.

"I couldn't just let you leave now could I?" He asked, grinning cheekily. I playfully whacked him on the head and laughed.

"You are such an idiot."

"I know."

We watched each other for a moment, before he suddenly leaned in and captured my lips with his. As he was kissing me, I realized just how much I had missed this. The feeling of being loved. The feeling of his hand tangled in my hair, the feeling of being cared for. As we broke apart, we rested our foreheads against the others, our breath coming in short gasps.

"Stay? For me? I know it's hard for you and everything, but I just really need you in my life, and we can face all the memories together, and I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I was just really frustrated. I just don't know what I'd do without you in my life, I mean not just in my life, but as my girlfriend. I need you Gabriella." He finished his rant and looked at me with desperate eyes.

Tears had sprung to my eyes at the end of this, because I knew I was facing a choice. A choice between having everything I loved, or running away. Finding a way out, like I always had. It was just like that choice I had to make in the hospital, like choosing between life and death. And I choose life.

I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck and gave him the sweetest kiss I could muster. "That would be a yes." I murmured, before he once again crashed his lips onto mine.

* * *

There it is. Review please, and this is ACTUALLY the end of the story. Also, go check out my newest story, In Your Eyes! 


End file.
